


queliot ~ forever

by VeggieHomosapien



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeggieHomosapien/pseuds/VeggieHomosapien
Summary: This one is for my boys. I miss them dearly.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	queliot ~ forever

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii. So, it's been a long time since I've posted something lol but one of my friends suggested that I post some of the projects that I've worked on recently and I thought it was a great idea so...here is my latest queliot vid <3 Thanks for watching!

When fletcher released the stripped version of forever, I knew I had to do revisit these boys with full-length vid this time lol. I haven't done one in a while so I'm a bit out of practice, but I enjoyed it all the same 💕

I will never get over these two. In the words of my very good and very wise friend: "We were ROBBED"

Thank you and goodnight ✌

vc: maevhacs & royalvalkyrie  
cc: mine  
ac: forever (stripped) - fletcher

[Find me on Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/veggiehomosapien/)


End file.
